


Los chicos tienen sed de sangre.

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Death, Minor Violence, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Violent Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A menudo, Karma se encierra en el cuarto de baño, donde los demás no le puedan escuchar y da rienda suelta a sus más oscuros pensamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los chicos tienen sed de sangre.

“No es como si no tuviera ninguna meta que realizar en mi vida”, te dices una y otra vez, frente al espejo, mientras observas el agua del grifo que has dejado abierto aposta deslizarse por el lavabo para luego escurrirse por las tuberías y desaparecer para siempre. “No es como si no me gustase esto.” Apoyado en la pared y el espejo, sonríes y de tus labios se escapa algo entre risa y bufido, alzas la mirada y te encuentras con tu propio reflejo, que te devuelve la sonrisa. No eres un psicópata, te repites, solo haces tu trabajo. O lo intentas.  
Retiras el brazo de la pared y metes la mano en el bolsillo de tu pantalón; antes de que puedas darte cuenta, tus dedos se han cerrado sobre el mango del cuchillo que llevas guardado las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuchillo inofensivo para ti, por supuesto, pero terriblemente mortal para tu profesor. Las comisuras de tus labios vuelven a estirarse, dibujando la más escalofriante de las sonrisas, que se acaba convirtiendo en una risotada. Te llamas Karma Akabane, vas a la clase E del instituto de secundaria Kunigigaoka y la sencilla idea de asesinar a tu profesor con tus propias manos te provoca carcajadas. No obstante, no eres ningún psicópata. “Tan solo hago mi trabajo” vuelves a repetirte frente al espejo. Hace rato que perdiste la cuenta de cuantas veces habías dicho, en un susurro, aquella frase.  
Cierras el grifo de una vez y con un perfecto giro de talones, das media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con los lavabos. Arrugas la nariz ante tal espantoso escenario y no puedes evitar que un “vaya mierda de sitio” invada fugazmente tus pensamientos, interrumpiendo el monólogo mental que tanto te había costado asimilar. Das un pequeño saltito y te sientas sobre el borde del lavabo, sin ninguna preocupación por que el peso de tu cuerpo acabe rompiéndolo, aunque no te extrañaría lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo, se trata del viejo aulario de la clase E… ¿para qué se iban a molestar en arreglarlo? En tu mente resuena continuamente “clase E, clase E...” suspiras, resignado y te limitas a ver tus pies balancearse de un lado a otro, sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Cualquier otro se habría sentido un paria se haber estado en la maldita clase E, pero… ¿tú? bah, la opinión de los demás es la menor de tus preocupaciones. ¿O acaso no es más importante cumplir con la misión? Claro que lo es, y no hay otra cosa que te vuelva más loco que este asesinato. Muchas veces te sorprendes imaginándote a ti mismo, en tu momento de gloria, apuñalando a Koro-Sensei en el pecho. Lo habías imaginado de diversas maneras distintas, sin embargo, tras pensarlo detenidamente, llegaste a la conclusión de que nada te produciría tal placer que ver su cara mientras terminas con su vida. Al principio supusiste que una mueca de horror invadiría aquel rechoncho rostro, pero a estas alturas sabes que simplemente sonreiría y te diría lo orgulloso que está de que hayas sido tú. Te resulta verdaderamente desquiciante.  
El sonido del timbre logra sacarte de tus pensamientos, recordándote que es hora de volver a clase, pero decides que el mundo no se acabará antes por derrochar unos escasos minutos de tu tiempo. Así que simplemente te quedas quieto, inmóvil, mientras escuchas los pasos de tus compañeros en el pasillo, sus risas y fragmentos de sus conversaciones se quedan grabadas en tu cerebro, y entonces aguardas. Tras un largo momento de espera, das un salto y tus pies tocan el suelo. Sacas el cuchillo del bolsillo y te permites juguetear un poco con él antes de agarrarlo con firmeza y abrir la puerta del baño. Sientes la adrenalina de los acontecimientos venideros correr por tus venas y no puedes ocultar una leve sonrisita torcida. Mentirías si dijeras que no te gusta y, además, quién sabe… Quizá hoy consigas asesinar a tu profesor.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, este es mi primer fic de Assassination Classroom, espero no cagarla mucho JAJAJAJAJAJA.


End file.
